100 RokuLiku Sentences
by OptiPessimism
Summary: A friend of mine sent me a LiveJournal challenge, and I wrote these over the summer. Roxas and Repliku... They're both mistakes of Sora and Riku. Why hasn't this pairing been acknowledged before? R&R please. c:


A/N: I found this challenge on LJ. So yeah. RokuLiku drabbles FTW, right? xD

DISCLAIMER: Roxas and Repliku don't belong to me. Sadly. D:

Disease – Roxas and the Riku Replica have found that love is like AIDS – it has no cure and destroys all of your internal defenses.

Bathroom – Roxas has realized that none of his morning rituals are performed without a shock of silver accompanying them.

Delirious – One night, Roxas woke up to see Liku sobbing – when asked what was wrong, he replied fiercely, "Never leave me for Axel – _ever_."

Autumn – "When you smile, you're more beautiful than changing leaves."

River – When Liku's hair was compared to a river of silver, Roxas replied, "I thought only rich people owned silver of that volume."

Sunset – It may seem terribly cliché, but Roxas and Liku shared their first kiss on the Twilight Town clock tower.

Relief – Whenever Roxas comes back from a mission, the first expression on the replica's face is utter relief.

Silence – Even without words, anything in the other's mind is already known.

Night – Even in the eternal darkness of the Replica's artificial heart, Roxas's light will guide the way.

Cry – When blue eyes leak the water they signify, the other pair softens and their bearer comforts.

Fair – They say life isn't fair – but that doesn't mean Roxas can't let Liku be seme sometimes.

Allergy – When Roxas sneezed and blamed it on allergies, Liku burnt Marluxia's garden to the ground; this didn't go without punishment, but the replica didn't care.

Death – There was another reason for that battle at Memory's Skyscraper – avenging a loved one.

Table – Food isn't the only thing eaten on tabletops anymore.

Early – Whenever it's time to get out of bed, it's _still _far too soon.

Criminal – Roxas and Liku both fell for the same man-whore – maybe that's what drew them closer.

Play – "Playtime" isn't just for small children anymore, nor does it have the same meaning.

Numbered – Even though Roxas is the lowest rank in the Organization, he's sworn to protect Liku from his higher-ups.

Fun – As long as they're together, they're having fun even doing reports.

Full – Even though Roxas has a hole where his heart should be, Liku never fails to fill it.

Pack – Just because Liku has an artificial heart doesn't mean it's not abundant with love for a certain blonde Nobody.

Taste – "You taste better than sea salt ice cream."

Bleach – When asked if Liku bleached his hair to get it to that color, he replied, "No, Roxas's light does it and it's kind of like staying out in the sun for a long time."

String – Roxas and Liku don't need the classic red string to prove their affections.

Flu – Even when Liku contracted the flu, Roxas refused to sleep elsewhere.

Court – When Roxas tried to court Liku, his reply was that it was unnecessary and he'd been debating doing the same.

Dark – Regardless of the darkness surrounding Roxas and Liku, they still have their rebellious bubble of light and bliss, even if it's false and empty.

Succeed – Sure, Liku already had a heart, but he was well aware it was false—this didn't hinder his affection for Roxas in any way, shape, or form.

Truth – Liku's sworn to help Roxas find the truth about who he really was, as long as he promises he'll remain a part of him no matter what.

Lies – Why lie when they love each other for the truth?

Business – With Roxas and Liku, there's no such thing as their own business—after all, sharing is caring.

Deception – It's been agreed that Axel's deceptions don't get repeated in their relationship.

Enter – The moment Liku entered Roxas's life, so did feelings, albeit false and deceiving.

Leave – "Don't leave me like Axel did—take me with you to find yourself, it's _definitely_ not too dangerous if it helps you."

Sneer – Each boy can't help but sneer when they're chosen over the "anorexic clown."

Gun – When Liku said he wanted a weapon other than a Keyblade, Roxas told him to be a cowboy with guns—naturally, Liku stuck to his Keyblade.

Office – Even in the office, they're affectionate despite Xemnas's qualms.

Enemy – Just because Riku was Roxas's enemy didn't mean Liku was.

Father – Liku was not pleased when Roxas got to be the father while he was stuck playing the mother—_again._

Bastard – Perhaps the fact that they were both bastards brought Roxas and Liku even closer.

Furious – Roxas never fails to seethe when Axel calls Liku his "kitten."

Accident – Roxas and Liku is almost like Sora and Riku—so what if they were both accidents?

Joke – Axel thought Roxas and Liku was a simple, cruel joke in spite of him—until he walked in on them.

Benign – "They say 'love hurts' but honestly, I think this relationship's benign, don't you?"

Insult – Both boys can't help but insult Axel behind his back—it's simply natural.

Call – "I may not have a heart, but when you call my name, I think I feel something."

Bonus – There's extra satisfaction if the other screams louder than with Axel—and they're not even using fire.

Inside – "You'll always be inside me—figuratively and literally."

Outside – Axel causes them to feel like they're on the outside looking in.

Traffic – They'd go through anything for each other—traffic, fire, or otherwise.

Hand – _"Take your hand and give it to me, now you owe me all I am."_

Lock – Liku had a lock around his unofficial heart—but Roxas had the key to open it from the start.

Trust – Liku's full trust is hard to earn—he told Roxas that he should damn well be proud.

Drugs – Liku—Roxas's antidrug, and vice versa.

Trip – Roxas will purposely trip Liku just to catch him as he falls.

Smoke – The two mistakes have agreed that at night, fresh air is preferable to the smoke that accompanies Axel.

Test – They trust each other enough not to test each other with Axel.

Survive – Had Liku survived, Roxas may not have lost to Riku—unfortunately, Liku didn't survive, so Roxas went looking for Riku.

Hang – Unlike Axel, Roxas prevents Liku from hanging onto a brittle edge.

Commit – "Loving you… it's a commitment, and _nothing_ will make me give up my responsibility."

Polish – Roxas and Liku tend to polish each other's Keyblades in their spare time; it's relaxing.

Brave – "I don't think I've met anyone brave enough to do the hand on water trick with Axel—not even Demyx, and he's pretty stupid."

Cheeky – Liku's cheekiness and lack of respect for authority irritates many—especially his creator—but Roxas absolutely loves him for it.

Rough – Roxas was pleasantly shell-shocked when he learned Liku wasn't all that gentle.

Struggle – Struggle matches in Twilight Town are Roxas's third favorite hobby—after being with Liku in any way, shape, or form and making Axel miserable.

Relocate – Liku's happy he moved to Roxas's room, from Axel's overly warm and stuffy one.

Misguided – Liku and Roxas both realized their love for the resident pyro was utterly misguided and a waste of time.

Scatter – Both boys' (non)hearts had been utterly shattered, the (not)pieces scattered to the winds—now they're helping each other get them all back, (nada)piece by (nil)piece.

Bitter – Roxas's sheer bitter hatred and jealousy toward Liku melted when three words reached his ears: "I love you."

Sweet – "You taste sweeter than sugar itself."

Aim – "It's funny how I ran into you without even aiming."

Lost – Roxas couldn't help but smile when Liku wailed, "I'd be so lost without your light."

Confront – When Liku came back from a confrontation with Sora, he started off with, "Just because he's the original doesn't mean you aren't better by a _lot._"

Forbid – It was a massive leap of faith when each boy didn't forbid the other from seeing Axel—but they trusted each other.

Disaster – Axel's often referred to by both boys as the "walking disaster."

Creature – When Repliku's referred to as "that creature," Roxas never fails to leap to his defense, sometimes inflicting bodily harm.

Organize – "Just because you're not in the Organization doesn't mean you're not one of us."

Elevate – Both boys are relieved that they didn't need to become taller to kiss the other without going on tiptoes, sometimes hopping up onto something.

Safeguard – Roxas is almost literally Liku's safeguard.

Emerge – Roxas doesn't emerge from his withdrawn state for many, but Liku got this privilege with ease, for the most part.

Wild – Roxas and Liku's affection levels vary greatly—from the most civil to completely animalistic.

Fan – Liku's learned by now to _never_ touch the fan next to Roxas's bed—otherwise his hair looks very odd in the morning.

Sushi – It's a widely known fact that Roxas loves cooking, but he's terrible—so Liku dreaded the day Roxas tried his hand at sushi, but he ate it anyway.

Crash – "We may be able to crash, but at least we can't _burn_ anymore."

Myth – "They say we're just myths—so let's make our own _fantasy_."

Languid – All the fighting makes Roxas and Liku languid, which makes it easier at night.

Nocturnal – From all the noise in Roxas's room at night, you'd think they were nocturnal or something.

Blood – One day, when Roxas and Liku both came back bleeding, they decided to bond by mixing blood.

Pitch – When they received complaints about their volume, they simply pitched a tent outside.

Stash – Put together, Roxas and Liku's stash of "protection" is rather impressive.

Burst – No matter how tiring a day is, one extra burst is given at night, no excuses.

Rush – They're never in a rush to get out of their safe haven in bed.

Limited – Roxas really hates his and Liku's time being limited by missions, though Liku assures him he's fine.

Grim – When asks why he looks so grim, Liku always replies, "Roxas is on a mission again."

Beautiful – "Your eyes are like the sky on a beautiful, cloudless day."

Flower – By now, Roxas knows Liku's favorite flower is a lily.

Denial – At first, Liku was in denial—how could he be in love with his rival for his current lover?

Desperation – When Liku confessed, there was so much desperation in his voice that Roxas's defenses melted instantly.

Flying – When Liku looks into Roxas's eyes, he can easily imagine himself flying.

Sleep – Unlike Axel, Roxas and Liku actually get substantial amounts of sleep.


End file.
